Un nuevo futuro
by tu lugar feliz
Summary: Despreciada y herida, Lucy decide abandonar Fairy Tail. Nuevos amigos, grandes aventuras y ¿un nuevo amor?. Pero todo esto se verá en peligro cuando tenga que volver a formar equipo con sus antiguos compañeros y un Dragon Slayer dispuesto a todo por recuperarla.
1. Prologo

"Corre"

Ese era el unico pensamiento que existia en su mente en esos instantes. "corre". Debía alejarse de su hogar, de las personas a las hace poco consideraba su famila. Y ahora, herida cmo estaba, su única esperanza era llegar al tren que la sacaria por fin de Magnolia.

Sabía que cuando pusiera un pie en ese tren, toda su vida quedaría atras. Pero eso no importaba. Ahora solo poíia pensar en escapar de las personas que tanto daño le habían hecho. Dejar atras a sus amigo y su familia para sobrevivir.

"Corre". Las heridas le dolían como el infierno, al punto casi de la incosciecia, pero ya faltaba poco. Podia oír el sonido del tren. Estaba a punto de partir y necesitaba encontar un compartimento para ella sola. No le sería dificil, ya que poca gente transitaba los andenes a esas horas de la noche, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Con gran alivio puedo las puertas del tren a escasos metros de donde se encontraba. " Solo un poco más" se dijo a si misma. consigió montarse en el ruidoso transporte, y se encaminó al compartimento más cercano, el cual para su suerte estaba vacio. Cerró con seguro y se dispuso a descansar en uno de los asientos del confortable compartimento.

En unos segundos ya se encontraba dormida, pero eso no impidió que aun en sueños, su voz le llamara. Aquel que la obligó a marcharse de su hogar, y al que icluso en su horrible situación le era imposible odiar.

"Natsu"


	2. El Ángel

Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 1 :" El angel"

P.V.O Lucy

Me despertó el ruido del tren, indicando que había llegado a mi destino. Mis ojos se humedecieron cuando los recuerdos del día anterior invadieron mi mente. Lentamente comenzé a mover mi cuerpo, pero un ralmpago de dolor me informó de que no era buena idea. Con un suspiro me resigne a estar unos dias más así, ya que mi poder magico estaba en niveles criticos y no podia llamar a Virgo para que curara mis heridas. " Definitivamente este no ha sido mi mejor despertar" me dije interiormente.

Pero ahora no podia estar lamentandome, debía bajar del tren antes de que este se pusiera nuevamente en marcha. Apretando los diente a cusa del dolor, consegí ponerme en pie y salir del compartimento. Estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta cuando escuché un grito.

P.V.O Normal

En la estacion de trenes se encontraba un pequeño exceed, el cual esperaba a su querido compañero. Parecía preocupado, ya que su amigo no toleraba muy bien los viajes, por lo que aun estaría incosciente en alguna parte del tren. Estaba a punto de entrar a buscarlo nuevamente cuando un gran gruñido le hizo volverse.

Ante el se encontraba un lobo del Artico, uno de los animales más peligrosos del mundo, ya que su magia superaba con creces la de cualquier mago. Al verlo, el tembloroso exceed no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar.

El lobo observada de una forma aterradora al gato, el cual parecia más pequeño a cada instante que la penetrante mirada del animal estaba sobre él. Tensó sus patas traseras listo para saltar sobre el exceed, el cual solo tapó sus ojos esperando el impacto.

Después de unos segundos, decidió abrir los ojos. No pudo contener su asombro cuando vió la imagen que se desarrollaba ante él.

Todo a su alrededor estaba rodeado de suaves pluma bancas, pertenecientes a unas deslumbrantes alas. Entre estas caía de forma desordenada una brillante cabellera rubia, aunque algunos mechones estaban más cortos que otros, como si hubieran sido cortados de forma brusca y sin cuidado. La partadora de las alas se giro levemente hacia el exceed, revelando unos hermosos ojos chocolate que lo mirabn curiosos.

Se obsevaron mutuamente, hasta que un gruñido bajo los sacó de su ensoñación. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lobo, el cual contrariamente a su actitud anterior, ahora se encontraba apoyado en el regazo de aquella muchacha, intentando volver a captar su atencion.

"El angel" como la había denominado el pequeño exceed, le sonrió al lobo antes de indicarle con un gesto de la mano que se marchara. Este gruño un poco, pero terminó obedeciendo a la muchacha.

Después se giró hacia el exceed y le sonrió.

-¿ Estas bien?- preguntó con un mirada de preocupacion.

Asintió mientras contemplaba a su angel. Ahora que la miraba, noto las múltiples heridas que había en su cara y brazos,y no pudo evitar preocuparse, pensando qeu eran producto del lobo.

-Frow quiere saber si estás bien. Frow está preocupado.- La joven se rio al ver el gracioso puchero formado por el gato.

-No te preocupes, apenas me duelen- mintió la muchacha. La verdad es que si le dolian, demasiado a decir verdad. Su repentina intervención habia consumido la poco energia que le quedaba.

El pequeño gato sonrió, al parecer complacido con la respuesta- ¿Eres un angel?- pregunto el exceed lleno de curiosidad

P.V.O Lucy

Aquella pregunta me descolocó. ¿Realmente paracia un angel? Sonrió para sus adentros. Aquel pequeño no estaba tan equivocado.

-No exactamente- le sonreí. Parecía simpatico, por lo que decidí entretener un poco a aquel pequeñajo. - ¿Quieres ver un truco?- Pregunte sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta. El exceed asintió emocionado

Amplié mi sonria, y con esfuerzo subi mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. La heridas me dolian, pero no podía defraudar a mi espectador. Uní mis manos sobre mi cabeza, para luego seprarlas burscamente, consiguiendo que mis alas se desintegraran en un millar de plumas que nos envolvieron a ambos. El exceed miraba maravillado como las plumas iban desapareciendo en el cielo.

Cuando desaparecierón todas la plumas, miré al exceed, el cual todavía buscaba alguna pluma extraviada. - Me llamo Lucy- dije romiendo el silencio- ¿ Y tú?

Abrió la boca par contestarme, pero fue interumpido por una fría voz. - ¿Frow?- Preguntó la extraña voz.

El gato se giró rapidamente - ¡Rouge!- gritó con una gran sonrisa dirigida al recien llegado.

-Rouge- Repetí antes de desmayarme. Lo último que recuerdo son unos frios e indiferentes ojos rojos mirandome. Despues caí a la oscuridad.


	3. Nuevos amigos

Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente me animan a seguir la historia. Este capitulo será un poco más largo para compensar lo que tarde en subir el otro.

Aclaraciones:

"..." - pensamientos

Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

"Nuevos amigos"

P.O.V Lucy

Me despertó el sonido de una puerta cerrandose. Aun tenia los ojos cerrados por culpa del cansancio, parecía que llevaba días durmiendo en la misma posición, pero no encontraba rastro alguno de dolor a parte de un ligero dolor de cabeza. Abrí los ojos lentamente, pues temía que el dolor de cabeza empeorara. Parpadee rápidamente para acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz.

Me encontraba en una habitación sencilla, seguramente para una persona a juzgar por el reducido espacia y la cama individual en la que me encontraba. Los únicos muebles en la habitación eran un pequeño armario enfrente de la cama y la mesita de noche a mi izquierda. Una puerta al fondo de la habitación daba a lo que sospechaba seria el baño.

En un ataque de pánico recordé mis llaves celestiales. Comencé a buscarlas entre las sabanas de la cama, pero no aparecían por ningún lado. Preocupada me levante rápidamente, lo cual fue un grave error. Mi vista comenzó a emborronarse, y tuve que sentarme en la cama debido al mareo que me acecho. Pasados unos segundos, mi vista comenzó a aclararse de nuevo, y me levante con cuidado de la cama.

Una vez levantada recorrí la habitación con la mirada, y encontré mi maleta en una esquina de la habitación. Me dirigí lo más rápidamente que puede hacia ella, ignorando totalmente la mochila negra que se encontraba al lado. Abrí la bolsa y comencé a buscar las llaves. Las encontré al fondo de la bolsa. Estaban llenas de tierra y suciedad, pero por lo demás parecían estar en buenas condiciones.

Una vez coloque las llaves en mi cinturón me dirigí hacia el baño. Lo primero que vi al abrir la puerta fue mi reflejo. Permanecí observándome un par de minutos. Tenía el rostro pálido, pero en general mi aspecto no estaba tan mal como cabria de esperarse. Lo que había salido peor parado era mi cabello. Mi antes larga cabellera rubia, ahora estaba cortaba a mechones irregulares que me llegaban un poco por debajo de los hombros. Suspiré y me giré para contemplar el cuarto. A mi derecha había un servicio, y al fondo una ducha bastante espaciosa para el tamaño de la habitación.

Sin poder evitarlo me dirigí a la ducha. Con cuidado me saqué la ropa por si aun quedaban heridas. Cuando estuve totalmente desnuda me metí en la ducha junto con mis llaves. El agua caliente relajo mis músculos al tiempo que desaparecía la suciedad de mi cuerpo. Di un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción al notar como toda la tensión acumulada desaparecía. Después de lo que me parecieron horas, abandone la ducha y me envolví en una gran toalla blanca que encontré al lado de la ducha. Entré nuevamente en la habitación para buscar la ropa de recambio que llevaba en la mochila cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

Maldiciendo mi propia estupidez, solo atiné a envolverme mejor con la enorme toalla. La puerta se abrió con un pequeño crujido, y apenas tuve tiempo de ver al la persona que había abierto la puerta cuando unos diminutos brazos se colgaron de mi cuello.

P.O.V normal

-¡Lucy!- Gritó una voz por toda la habitación. Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer la aguda voz. El pequeño se separó del la maga estelar y le envió una ancha sonrisa. Desconcertada, Lucy observó atentamente a la criatura enfrente de ella.

Era un exceed de enormes ojos negros. Tenia el pelaje de color verde, y un traje de rana color rosa cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando solo la cara visible.

-Frow te ha extrañado- dijo el animalito con una gran sonrisa. -Lucy no despertaba, y ¡Frow estaba preocupado!- exclamo haciendo un puchero que a Lucy le pareció adorable.

En ese instante los recuerdos de los últimos días volvieron a la mente de Lucy. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero logró detenerlas. El exceed al darse cuanta de esto se preocupó.- ¿Lucy..?- pregunto dudoso.

-Frow- llamó una voz más enérgica.

Como movida por un resorte Lucy se giro para encarar al segundo residente de la habitación. Rouge estaba ahí. Tenía delante ella al hombre que intentó acabar con su futuro. Curiosamente no tenia miedo de él. Tenia la sensación de que el no le haría daño, y si algo sabía era que sus instintos rara vez se equivocaban. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

El Dragón Slayer parecía haber notado su preocupación, porque cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con una voz más suave.- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño- dijo en voz baja.- Cuando os encontré en el anden te desmayaste, y te traje hasta mi habitación. Tenias múltiples heridas en las piernas y los brazos, pero lo más dañado era tu espalda. Frow y yo curamos tus heridas y te dejaos descansar. Llevas durmiendo 3 días seguidos. Debías estar totalmente agotada.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- inquirió Lucy sin poder reprimir su curiosidad. En el futuro ese hombre había intentado matarla, entonces ¿ Por qué de repente se preocupaba por su seguridad?

-Te lo debía- dijo Rouge con una seriedad abrumadora.- después de todo mi "yo" del futuro intento matarte.

Lucy parpadeo confundida un momento para después sonreirle a Rouge de forma un tanto forzada.- No te preocupes- dijo.- Lamento haberte ocasionado problemas, pero enseguida me marcharé, solo deja recoja mi bolsa. Luego te dejaré tranquilo y no tendrás que volver a verme.- finalizó con la voz rota.

Rouge frunció el ceño al oír lo que dijo. No podía creer que esa fuera la misma Lucy que había visto un año atrás. " ¿Se puede saber que le ha pasado?, antes solía sonreír todo el tiempo, pero ahora... parece estar rota" pensó Rouge.

-¡No!- gritó Frow de repente.- Frow no quiere que Lucy se valla. - Dijo el exceed con lagrimas en los ojos.

Rouge desvió su vista un momento de la maga para observar al pequeño gato. Parecía que le había cogido cariño a la muchacha, ya que el rara gritaba de esa forma. Nuevamente centró su mirada en la maga. Parecía tan desamparada, tan.. frágil. Aunque el sabía que no era así, pues esa muchacha era la poseedora de 10 de las doces llaves del zodiaco, y sus espíritus no dudarían en atacarle si hacia para dañarla.

-No tienes por que marcharte- dijo cuando ella ya se había girado para recoger sus pertenencias. -¿Qué?- pregunto. Se había vuelto tan rápido que Rouge casi no pudo captar el movimiento. Lucy estaba realmente sorprendida. "¿Por qué alguien como el quería que me quedara?" se preguntó Lucy.

-He dicho que no tienes porque marcharte- repitió Rouge mientras el exceed comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación gritando de alegría.- Aunque claro, si pretendes quedarte con nosotros sería apropiado que llevaras ropa, no me gustaría que me techaran de pervertido.- terminó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

En ese instante dirigí mi vista hacia abajo, y comprobé que efectivamente solo llevaba la toalla con la que había salido de la ducha.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!


	4. reencuentros

Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero me llagaron todos lo exámenes de golpe y con el lío de las fiestas no he podido hasta ahora.

"..." - pensamientos.

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

"reencuentros"

P.O.V Lucy

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar desnuda?- suspiré mientras me apoyaba en la puerta. "Solo a mi podía pasarme esto" me lamente interiormente. Después de darse cuenta de que solo llevaba una toalla, cualquier persona normal se habría sonrojado, pero no. Yo había corrido hacia el baño gritando como una loca para después encerrarme dentro.

Debía salir a conseguir mi ropa, pero no sabía si Rouge estaba aun en la habitación y no iba a arriesgarme a que volviera a verme. Mis mejillas se calentaron al recordar aquella media sonrisa. "No se vería tan intimidante si sonriera más a menudo". Al instante sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como en su propuesta de que permaneciéramos juntos. Seguramente me echaría en uno o dos días. Además, el pertenecía al gremio de Sabertooth y los leones se comen a las hadas. "Aunque ya no soy un hada" pensé con dolor.

Suspire mientras reunía el valor necesario para abrir la puerta. No podía quedarme toda la vida encerrada en el baño. " Total, el mal paso dale prisa" pensé reprimiendo otro suspiro. Lo más rápidamente que pude abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme casa a cara con Rouge.

Solo en ese momento puede darme cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado Rouge en el ultimo año. Me sacaba más de 10 centímetros, y se le notaba más relajado, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación. "Seguramente sea así", pensé al darme cuenta de que era uno de los dragon slayer más poderosos que conocía ,y al cual todo su gremio adoraba. Lo que más me impresionó fueron sus ojos. Eran tan fríos y rojos como recordaba, pero en ese momento me miraban con una intensidad abrumadora.

P.O.V Normal

El escrutinio al cual estaba sometiendo Rouge no le pasó desapercibido . -¿Disfrutas de la vista?- preguntó divertido.

Casi automáticamente Lucy adquirió el color de un tomate maduro, pero negándose a darle la satisfacción de que sus palabras le afectaban, mantuvo el contacto visual.

Al ver esto, Rouge no pudo, si no, formar una pequeña sonrisa.- Me alegro de que tomaras la decisión de salir, si no, tendría que haber entrado yo, y sinceramente verte desnuda no es algo que me apasione. - Dijo Rouge manteniendo la sonrisa en todo momento.

-No pensaba pasarme la vida desnuda en tu baño- espectó Lucy. Y de la forma más digna posible recogió su ropa para dirigirse rápidamente al baño cerrando de un portazo. Por suerte no llego a escuchar la risa burlona de Rouge, porque con su poder mágico restaurado no habría dudado en darle su merecido.

P.O.V Lucy

Una vez devuelta a la seguridad del baño, Lucy se permitió maldecir a Rouge. "¿Qué se piensa ese pervertido? No es como si yo quisiera estar desnuda delante de él" resople. Resignada a estar con aquel pervertido durante un poco más de tiempo miré la ropa que había sacado de la maleta. En mi prisa por alejarme de Rouge y volver al baño apenas me había fijado en la ropa que había cogido. El resultado fueron dos faldas y un sujetador. Maldiciendo mi suerte me preparaba para quedarme allí el resto de mi vida cuando recordé mis llaves.

Rápidamente me dirigí al lavabo , donde las había dejado cuando fui a ducharme. Con mi poder mágico restablecido pude invocar a Virgo sin problemas.

-¿Me mando llamar hime?- Me pregunto Virgo. -¿ O a caso a decidido castigarme? - preguntó con voz esperanzada.

-No, nada de eso Virgo. Necesito que me traigas ropa del mundo celestial. - le dije.

-Claro hime- Contesto.- Siempre traigo ropa para usted encima.

Sorprendida vi como sacaba una pequeña falda azul oscuro y un diminuto top dorado con una chaquetilla a juego en tonos dorados y azules. Para terminar me dio unas botas azules y me tendió mi látigo.

-Pensé que podría extrañarlo, así que le pedí a Loke que lo recogiera.- Me contesto después de una mirada confusa de mi parte.- Siéntese y le arreglaré el pelo.

No pude más que mirarla agradecida. Con una tijeras que saco de algún lugar comenzó a dar forma a mi pelo, quedando como resultado el anterior peinado que llevaba antes de dejármelo crecer. Después me lo recogió en dos coletas.

-Si eso es todo, me retiro hime. Todos están ansiosos por tener noticias suyas.- Me dijo con una inclinación.

-Claro- le respondí- Y... muchas gracias Virgo. Por todo.- Como respuestas obtuve una gran sonrisa de su parte.


	5. confesiones

Realmente siento a ver tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tenía ( y tengo) un super bloqueo. La verdad no me decido entre Sting y Rouge, así que si podéis ayudarme os lo agradecería mucho.

A pesar de mi bloqueo he intentado hacer este capitulo extra largo para Flor Carmesí, y espero que le gusta mucho .

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Aclaración:

FLASHBACK- _letra cursiva_

Pensamientos -"..."

…...

"Confesiones"

P.O.V Lucy

Para cuando Virgo desapareció me encontraba mucho más calmada. Aquella sonrisa me había pillado de improvisto, pero no por eso dejaba de agradecérselo. Me di la vuelta para contemplarme en el espejo. Virgo había echo un trabajo realmente maravilloso.

Lo que antes era una caótica maraña de pelo rubio estaba ahora perfectamente peinado en dos sencillas coletas, despejando mi rostro. La ropa me sentaba como un guante, ajustándose en los lugares necesarios pero sin dejar de ser cómoda.

Con mayor confianza me dispuse a salir del baño. Pero cuando mi mano toco la manilla de la puerta los nervios me asaltaron. Detrás de esa puerta estaba Rouge. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al pensar en la sonrisa que me había dedicado. "Estúpida sonrisa. Estúpido Rouge." Me abofeteé mentalmente. Tenia que concentrarme y salir de esa habitación lo más rápido posible.

"Tu puedes Lucy. No dejes que ese idiota te intimide". Conteniendo un suspiro me dispuse a ir con el que sin duda seria mi perdición.

P.O.V Normal

Lo primero que vio Lucy al salir fue a un Rouge muy relajado jugar con Frow en la cama. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta estos voltearon a ver a la maga celestial. Ambos integrantes de sabertooth se quedaron anonadados al ver a Lucy.

Frow fue el más rápido en recuperarse y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Lucy!- grito el exceed- Frow piensa que estas muy guapa.

-Gracias- respondió sonrojada

El intercambio entre Lucy y Frow parecía haber sacado a Rouge de su estupefacción. Sin poder evitarlo mir a Lucy de arriba a bajo. El ya sabia que a la maga le gustaba vestir de forma provocativa, pero nunca se espero verla salir con una ropa tan... reveladora cuando hace solo una semana había estado a punto de morir.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. Su vida sería mucho más interesante ahora que la pequeña estaba con ellos.

-Deberíamos recoger las cosas. Sting nos espera dentro de un mes en Sabertooth y aun tenemos que terminar la misión- Digo Rouge.

Los ojos de Lucy se oscurecieron repentinamente al escuchar esas palabras. Puede que ella no quisiera irse con ellos, pero que la echaran así le dolió.

-Claro- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa forzada.- En unos minutos recojo mis cosas y podéis marcharos.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Pregunto Rouge con voz indiferente- Tu vendrás con nosotros.

Frow saltó a los brazos de Lucy gritando sobre lo divertido que sería viajar con ella, pero los ojos de Lucy estaban fijos en Rouge. Sabía que no debía verse muy atractiva con la boca colgando hasta el suelo, pero ese era el ultimo de los pensamientos en su cabeza en ese instante.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto aun con Frow en brazos.

-¿Acaso necesito un motivo?- rebatió Rouge.- Simplemente quiero que vengas. No pareces una de esas chicas molestas, y Frow parece apreciarte bastante, no me gustaría disgustarlo. Además, estoy seguro de que todo sera mucho más interesante si te quedas con nosotros- finalizó con una vos claramente sugerente.

P.O.V Lucy

Decir que estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto. Él, Rouge Cheney, el dragón slayer de la sombra y miembro de sabertooth me estaba pidiendo que me quedara con ellos.

-Yo...- me detuve. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?- No... no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que te interese- respondí duramente.

-Si pregunto será porque me importa, ¿no crees?

No sabía que hacer. Algo me decía que estaba bien confiar en ellos, pero también había confiado en Fairy tail, y e resultado no había sido muy alentador.

-Lucy- La voz de Frow me saco de mis pensamientos.- ¿no quieres estar con Frow?.

Ese exceed era un maldito manipulador. Me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de precipitarse. En ese momento me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Busqué a Rouge con la mirada en busca de ayuda, pero este me ignoraba, parecía mucho más concentrado en Frow y la enormes lagrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por su cara.

-Esta bien- Accedí con un suspiro.- Todo comenzó con la desaparición del rey del mundo espiritual. Levaba meses desaparecido, y ni mis espíritus ni yo conseguíamos localizarlo. Hace dos semanas volvió al mundo espiritual y me mando llamar.

-No parece tan grave- me interrumpió Rouge

-Aun no he terminado- Dije mientras le fulminaba con la mirada

FLASHBACK

_Ante mi se alzaba imponente el rey del mundo espiritual. Por primera vez desde que lo conocí parecía mortalmente serio, incluso diría que estaba preocupado por algo._

_-¿Me ha mandado llamar?- pregunté con todo el respeto que pude._

_-Aah, Lucy- Suspiró.- He de hablarte de un asunto importante. Lo que voy a decirte debe quedar ente nosotros por el momento. Tu y solo tu deberás decidir a quien contárselo, pero te recomiendo que manejes esta información con cuidado._

_Yo asentí sin saber muy que decir. El rey espiritual volvió a suspirar, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que en realidad era viejo, muy viejo. _

_-Como sabrás, Aquí soy considerado como el rey del mundo espiritual,pero eso no es todo. La verdad es que el titulo de rey espiritual es solo una consecuencia de mi verdadero poder. Lucy, ¿Has oído hablar de la puerta de la verdad?- Negué con la cabeza._

_- Es una puerta que existe en el interior de una persona destinada a protegerla y usarla. Estas personas son los llamados guardianes. La puerta de la verdad esta situada en el fondo de la conciencia de el guardián, y este puede acceder a su poder siempre que lo necesite._

_Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a velocidades exorbitantes tratando de comprender todo lo que me había dicho.¿ La puerta de la verdad?¿Guardianes? Todo era muy confuso._

_-Yo... no lo entiendo. Agradezco que confíe lo suficiente en mi como para contarme eso, pero no entiendo que relación puede tener eso conmigo.- El rey espiritual solo sonrió_

_-Mi tiempo esta llegando a su fin Lucy. Una nueva guardiana ha sido elegida. _

_-Sigo sin entender._

_-¿No lo comprendes Lucy?. Tu seras la nueva guardiana de la puerta de la verdad._

_-¿¡Qué!?- No. Esto no era posible._

_-La decisión esta tomada Lucy. La puerta de la verdad conecta al guardián con infinidad de mundos,pero este siente una afinidad especial por uno de ellos, llegando a convertirse el el rey o la máxima autoridad de ese mundo. Mi afinidad era de tipo espiritual, por lo que llegue a gobernar este mundo. _

_Después de so se quedo en silencio por un tiempo, lo cual le agradecí internamente. Necesitaba tiempo para poder digerir toda la información que acababa de recibir. _

_-Entonces- comencé lentamente- Yo soy ¿la nueva guardiana de una puerta?_

_-No es solo una puerta, es La puerta- matizo._

_-Sí- afirme.- Y es puerta se encuentra dentro mi subconsciente ¿no?_

_El rey espiritual me asintió sorprendido.- realmente te lo estas tomando todo con mucha calma- me dijo._

_Yo solamente suspiré.- Después de todo este tiempo, ya nada me sorprende. ¿Has dicho algo sobre afinidades no? ¿Cual es la mía?- pregunté con verdadera curiosidad._

_-Eso es lo mejor de todo- rió orgulloso.- Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte Lucy. La afinidad de un guardián define lo que es. Dependiendo de tu afinidad se producirán na serie de cambios en tu cuerpo. Yo al ser de afinidad espiritual tuve que cambiar todo mi ser para adaptarlo a este mundo._

_Eso me asustó bastante. ¿Y si me convertía en alguien como el rey?¿ Tendría que cambiar todo mi cuerpo por un mundo que no conocía?_

_-Pero tu tienes de que preocuparte- me tranquilizó al ver mi expresión.- Hacía siglos que no se manifiesta tu afinidad. Se decía que los de tu raza eran los más poderosos, pero al no tener ningún objetivo por el cual luchar fueron cayendo en el olvido. Sin embargo, ellos no han dejado de esperarte. Durante todos estos siglos, tu has sido el motivo por el cual has seguido en pie. Siéntete orgullosa de tu estirpe Lucy Heartfilia, pues seras la próxima princesa celestial._

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue más o menos lo que ocurrió.- Después de eso la habitación se sumió en un silencio desolador. Mi vista se pasaba de Rouge a Frow, pero los dos se encontraban mirándome con los ojos totalmente abiertos. - Por eso... por eso no puedo ir con vosotros.

Cerré los ojos esperando que huyeran asustados. Al fin y al cabo les acababa de decir que pertenecía a otro maldito mundo y que mi propio cuerpo iba a cambiar para adaptarse a el. Sentí como as lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pero me negué a llorar.

-Lucy es...- " un monstruo" completé mentalmente.- ¡Lucy es genial!

¿Qué?. Abrí los ojos rápidamente solo para ver a Frow correr para abrazarme. Dirigí mis vista a Rouge, el cual me miraba con compresión y... ¿orgullo?. Sin poder retenerlas más, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente por mi rostro mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Frow.

Después de un rato le solté y me seque rápidamente las lagrimas. No quería que Frow me viera llorar y se preocupara más.

-¡Frow lo sabía!- grito totalmente orgulloso el pequeño.- Frow sabía que Lucy era un ángel. Intentó decírselo a Rouge, pero no le creía.- Finalizó con adorable puchero.

-Entonces es verdad.- Inquirió un curioso Rouge.

-Sí, mi cuerpo ya ha comenzado a realizar los cambios necesarios, pero todavía no se controlarlos.- Admití un poco avergonzada.- Estaba comenzando mi entrenamiento cuando... tuve que marcharme. Lo único que he logrado dominar son las alas.

Rouge parecía totalmente fascinado, pero lograba esconderlo muy bien gracias a su mascara de indiferencia habitual. Después de eso nos sumimos cada uno en nuestros propios pensamientos hasta que Rouge habló.

-Bien. No voy a preguntarte el porque de tu huida ni de las heridas que traías. Esperare hasta que decidas contármelo.- Asentí sin saber a donde quería llegar.- Con respecto a tu... condición, creo que la admiración de Frow ha dejado claro que no nos importa.

-Gracias- Dije totalmente conmovida.

-Mañana temprano saldremos a terminar nuestra misión, si vendrás con nosotros, y después te ayudaremos a entrenar con lo que sea que te crezca en el cuerpo.- Dijo sarcástico.

Todo el agradecimiento que sentía antes se había esfumado. ¡Ese maldito dragón slayer me las iba a pagar!

-No es como si fueran a crecerme tentáculos ¿sabes?- dije molesta por el comentario.

Rouge sonrió al ver cumplido su objetivo. Era malditamente fácil hacerla enfadar, y el disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo.-¿Quién sabe?-Dijo claramente divertido con la situación.- Por lo que sabemos podrías convertirte en la primera vaca rubia del mundo.


	6. El inicio del viaje

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Aclaración:

FLASHBACK- _letra cursiva_

Pensamientos -"..."

…...

" El inicio del viaje"

P.O.V Lucy

-Hime, es hora de levantarse.

La voz de Virgo me trajo devuelta del mundo de los sueños. Había cogido la costumbre de auto-invocarse para despertarme, ya que desde hacía algún tiempo me costaba bastante dormir. Cuando llegaba la noche me limitaba a recostarme en la cama, a expensas de que el cansancio me venciera y terminara por dormir aunque fueran una pocas horas.

-Enseguida voy Virgo...- respondí aun adormilada.

-El señor Rogue y Frow vendrán a recogerla dentro de media hora para ir a terminar la misión. A no ser que planeé ir en pijama, le recomendaría que tomara un baño y de cambiara.

"Cierto. El dijo que después de la misión me ayudaría a entrenar". Con ese pensamiento en mente me dispuse a levantarme y a entrar en el baño.

-Ya puedes irte Virgo. Gracias.-dije antes de desaparecer en el baño.

Sentí como desaparecía la presencia de Virgo mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente. Me dí una ducha rápida y salí del baño con una toalla enrolada en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí al mirar la habitación. Virgo se había encargado de hacer la cama y traerme ropa nueva del mundo espiritual. Por mucho que le dijera que no era necesario, ella continuaba haciendo esas cosas. Realmente estaba agradecida con todos mis espíritus.

Echando un vistazo hacía la puerta y comprobando que el cerrojo estuviera bien cerrado empecé a vestirme. En un par de minutos estaba vestida con un ajustado pantalón negro y un top sin mangas del mismo color que se ajustaban perfectamente a mis movimientos. Me dejé el pelo suelto y colgué mis llaves y mi látigo en mi cinturón.

Cuando miré el reloj aun faltaban diez minutos para que Frow y Rouge llegaran, así que decidí ir yo a buscarlos. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta me detuve. No recordaba el camino hacia si hostal.

" Mierda"

FLASHBACK

_-¿Quién sabe?-Dijo claramente divertido con la situación.- Por lo que sabemos podrías convertirte en la primera vaca rubia del mundo._

_-Eres un idiota.- dije a todas luces enfadada.- De todos modos,¿ Podrías irte? Si mañana voy a ir contigo de misión tengo que dormir._

_-¡oh!- exclamo.- Pero resulta que esta es MI habitación. La cual por cierto has estado usurpando por 3 días. _

_-L-Lo siento.- respondí avergonzada._

_-No es problema. Esta noche dormirás en la posada donde me he estado quedando estos días. Es mucho más barata que esta, aunque esta un poco alejada._

_-Eso no es problema. Lo único que tienes que hacer es llevarme hasta allí._

_-Entonces vamos._

_Solo nos llevó quince minutos llegar al hostal, pero pasamos por tantas calles diferentes que me fue imposible recodar por donde habíamos pasado. _

_-Toma.- Dijo Rouge entregándome un papel.- Aquí esta apuntada la dirección de mi hotel. Estoy seguro de que no podrás recordar el camino hasta allí.- Y ahí estaba esa mirad que claramente decía "soy mucho mejor que tu y lo sabes"._

_-hmp. No lo necesito. Y a he recordado todo el camino._

_Lentamente se formo una sonrisa en el rostro de Rouge. Más bien era una media sonrisa, pero su expresión cambiaba notablemente. Parecía más relajado y mucho más joven. Por un momento me quedé embobada mirándolo, ero al ver como se ensanchaba su sonrisa comprendí que estaba siendo demasiado obvia, aparté la mirada rápidamente, aunque no puede evitar ruborizarme. Sin previo aviso se acerco a mi y puso las manos en mi cintura para lego darme un suave beso en la mejilla._

_-Buenas noches Lucy.-Dijo suavemente antes de alejarse calle abajo._

FIN FLASHBACK

Por culpa de ese estúpido beso me había quedado diez minutos fuera de la posada con la mano en la mejilla sin poder reaccionar. "Estúpido Rouge". Notaba como mis mejillas se calentaban cada vez más ante el recuerdo del beso, pero no podía evitarlo. No esperaba que alguien tan... frío como el pudiera ser tan cariñoso.

"No pienses en esas cosas Lucy" me dije a mi misma. Tenia que centrarme en el problema que tenia entre manos. Solo tenía tres opciones. La primera era buscar el hotel de Rouge por mi cuenta, lo cual seria difícil, ya que no sabia nada de la ciudad y podría terminar perdida. La segunda opción era pedirle al dueño de la posada que me diera la dirección del hotel, pero estaba segura de que se lo diría a Rouge y no podía permitirle a ese bastardo bueno para nada que tuviera más oportunidades para reírse de mi. La última alternativa era sentarme a esperar que Rouge viniera a buscarme. Esto suponía arriesgarme a que se burlara de mi lentitud o que decidiera irse sin mi a la misión.

Antes de poder decirme por una, escuche como llamaban a la puerta y la voz de Flow hablando sobre algo que sonó a 'tomar helado para desayunar'.

P.O.V Normal

En el momento en que Lucy abrió la puerta, Frow se lanzó a sus brazos mientras seguía hablando acerca de como desayunando dulces la misión seria un éxito. Lucy alzó una ceja y dirigió su mirada a Rouge, que permanecía en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el negó pesadamente con la cabeza, respondiendo así a la muda pregunta de la joven.

-Frow.- lo llamó con voz inexpresiva.- no puedes comer solo dulces. De vez en cuando tienes comer otras cosas, como pescado.

El exceed hizo un puchero, pero al ver la mirada sería de Rouge terminó por resignarse.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a Lucy. Cuando esta asintió continuó esta vez con ademan burlón.- Eso espero, teniendo en cuenta que llevas esperando a que vengamos por ti diez minutos.-Rápidamente la cara de Lucy adquirió el aspecto de un tomate maduro- ¿No decías que te sabías el camino a mi hotel de memoria?

A pesar del fuerte sonrojo, Lucy se las arregló para parecer totalmente ofendida mientras salía de la habitación con Frow en brazos.

Dejando atrás ese incidentes se centraron en buscar una cafetería donde pudieran desayunar mientras Rouge le contaba el objetivo de la misión.

Resulto ser unos función sencilla en la que solo había que atrapar a unos ladrones que se dedicaban a asaltar los caminos que salían del pueblo. Apenas tardaron en encontrarlos, y con la ayuda de Loke consiguieron derrotarlos en pocos minutos. Al finalizar el combate, Lucy esperó algún tipo de reproche por parte de Loke por a verlos preocupado tanto, pero este solo se despidió con un simple – me alegra que vuelvas a estar bien.- Que dejo extrañados tanto a Lucy como a Rouge.

Después de vencer a los ladrones fueron a visitar al alcalde del pueblo para que le diera la recompensa a Rouge y pudieran partir de vuelta a Sabertooh.

P.O.V Lucy

Nada más salir del despacho del alcalde ( el cual no había dejado de mirarme los pechos en ningún momento) fuimos a un bar para poder comer algo, ya que aunque había sido fácil encontrar a los ladrones, estos estaban en el interior del bosque y habíamos tenido que cruzar un río y trepar por una piedras. Al final de la misión estaba llena de raspones y arañazos mientras que Rouge apenas y se había despeinado.

Una vez dentro del bar decidimos sentarnos en una mesa algo apartada del resto para poder hablar cómodamente. Nada más vernos llegar, una camarera rubia con un uniforme de maid se nos acerco rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes- dijo mientras centraba toda su atención en Rouge.- Mi nombre es Stephanie y seré tu camarera hoy.

-Ejem.- Carraspeé en voz alta. Odiaba que me ignoraran, pero al parecer la camarera no se dio por aludida ya que siguió totalmente concentrada en Rouge.

-El menú de hoy es estofado de ternera, aunque tu puedes pedir lo que quieras guapo, que yo misma me encargaré de dártelo- finalizó con voz insinuante.

Vale, definitivamente me había cabreado.

-En ese caso, me gustaría tomar una hamburguesa. Claro, eso si puedes apertar los ojos de mi acompañante el tiempo suficiente para encontrar la cocina- le conteste mordaz.

-Que sean dos por favor- dijo Rouge con una voz totalmente calmada.

-Enseguida vuelvo con su pedido.

Se marcho instantes después, no sin antes enviarme una mirada asesina que gustosamente le respondí. Og. Esa rubia me estaba sacando de e quicio. ¿Quién se creía que era para ponerse a coquetear con Rouge tan descaradamente? Y encima como si yo no estuviera delante.

-Seguro que hace lo mismo con todos los chicos guapos que entran. No es más que una víbora teñida que...- Iba a continuar cuando la risa de Rouge me interrumpió. Maravillada me dedique a observar como Rouge se retorcía a causa de una pequeña (aunque incontrolable) risa.

-Así que- dijo intentando aguantar la risa.- Es una víbora de pelo teñido jajajaja. No pensaba que te fueras a poner celosa.

-Y-YO NO ESTOY C-CELOSA- Grité.- Solo no me gusta que me ignoren.

-Claro, claro.-Dijo Rouge con aires de suficiencia.

-Frow piensa que Lucy esta celosa porque la viviora quiere quitarle a Rouge.

-Frow! Pensaba que estabas de mi parte. Y es víbora no viviora.

-No te preocupes Lucy, Frow sabe que Rouge te prefiere a ti antes a la viviora.

Abrí la boca para responder a Frow cuando la voz de la odiosa camarera se me adelanto.

-Aquí tienen su comida. Espero al disfruten.

-Gracias- dijo Rouge mirándola. Parecía que Stephanie fuera a derretirse de un momento a otro. De acuerdo, yo también me hubiera derretido si Rouge me mirara de una forma tan fija, pero el chico era muy guapo! No era totalmente mi culpa.

-Si, si gracias y todo eso.-dije. Había un ambiente claramente hostil. Stephanie y yo nos mirábamos fijamente, retando a la otra a apartar la mirada primero. Frow alternaba la mirada nervioso entre Rouge y yo, mientras que este le partía un trozo de hamburguesa al exceed y se lo ponía en un plato para que comiera. Frow alternaba la mirada nervioso entre Rouge y yo, mientras que este le partía un trozo de hamburguesa al exceed y se lo ponía en un plato para que comiera.

Después de lo que parecieron horas la camarera decidió retirarse, rompiendo así el contacto visual entre nosotras. Con una sonrisa triunfante me dispuse a comer mi hamburguesa cuando caí en algo.

-Rouge.- le llame.- Cámbiame la hamburguesa.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- inquirió levantando una ceja.

-Estoy segura de que me ha escupido en la hamburguesa- dije mientras hacia una mueca.- Y como es tu culpa que haya pasado todo esto, lo justo es que asumas la responsabilidad de tus actos- expuse totalmente seria.

-No pienso darte mi hamburguesa. Pero- me interrumpió al ver que iba a protestar- te daré la mitad. Aunque nada de esto a sido culpa mía.

Cuando terminamos de comer Frow se ofreció a ir el a pagar. A Rouge y a mi no nos quedo más remedio que aceptar, ya que si volvía a ver a esa camarera acabaría detenida por agresión.

Decidimos pasear un poco por la ciudad. La calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, ya que parecía que había algún tipo de mercadillo. Fui mirando entre los puestos por si encontraba alguna llave nueva, pero la única que había era para invocar a otro Plue y era demasiado cara para comprarla.

En cuanto comenzó a oscurecer Frow y Rouge me acompañaron a mi posada. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Ahora que habían terminado la misión se suponía que íbamos a ir a entrenar. Pero ¿Dónde? Y lo más importante ¿cómo me ayudarían si ni siquiera yo sabia algo de mis poderes? . Un suspiro se escapó de mi boca ante ese ultimo pensamiento. Seguramente nos llevaría mucho tiempo conseguir algo de provecho.

-Ya hemos llegado.- La voz de Rouge me saco de mis ensoñaciones. Estábamos justo enfrente de la posada.- ¿Vas a decirme por qué lleva todo el camino suspirando?

-solo ha sido una vez. - me defendí. Rouge simplemente se me quedo mirando.- Esta bien.- suspiré.- Solo estoy preocupada por el "entrenamiento que vamos a hacer. Realmente no se por donde empezar y puede que nos lleve mucho tiempo.

-Por eso te unirás a mi gremio. Estoy seguro de que el maestro te aceptará si Sting y yo te apoyamos. De esa forma podremos entrenar y reunir información en la gran biblioteca de Sabertooh. Estoy casi seguro de haber leído algo sobre portales dimensionales o algo así.

-Yo... muchas gracias. Pero... no creo que a tus compañeros de Sabertooh les agrade la idea. Especialmente a Minerva.- Ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos no puede contener el escalofrió que me invadió.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba entre los brazos de Rouge, que me abrazaban fuertemente.- No te preocupes por eso, después de tu enfrentamiento con la camarera Marina no será nada en comparación.- Lancé una carcajada antes de pegarme más a Rouge.

-Gracias...- susurré.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero cuando nos separamos ya había oscurecido. Acordamos la hora en la que nos encontraríamos y nos sumergimos en un tenso silencio. Presa del nerviosismo me di la vuelta para entrar a la posada, pero Rouge me sujetó por el hombro y me besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa. El viaje será largo.


	7. La calma antes de la tormenta

Por fin he subido el capítulo. Hace tiempo que lo tengo escrito pero entre unsas cosas y otras no he podido subirlo. Espero que podáis perdonarme.

Tengo el siguiente capítulo más o menos por la mitad, así que espero poder subirlo mañana o al lunes.

Me gustaría daros las gracias otra vez por todo vuestros Reviews, la verdad esque me emociono mucho cada vez que veo que me habeis mandado alguno.

Especialmente se lo agradezco a AomeAzakura y Larekin1 por avisarme de los fallos que habían visto en los nombres de la historia.

Si veis algo que esté mal o algo no os gusta no dudéis en decírmelo, ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar la historia.

Como siempre:

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Aclaración:

FLASHBACK- _letra cursiva_

Pensamientos -"holaaa"

Cambio de lugar o escena- …...

"La calma antes de la tormenta"

P.O.V Lucy

A la mañana siguiente desperté media hora antes de que Virgo se auto-invocara para levantarme. Mejor dicho, decidí dejar de dar vueltas en la cama, ya que me había pasado toda la noche pensando en el beso de Rogue. "Estúpido dragoncito. No tiene suficiente con molestarme de día, ahora tampoco me deja dormir"

Aún refunfuñando entré al baño para arreglarme. Rogue me había dicho que el viaje en tren duraría tres horas como máximo, así que hoy mismo me presentaría ante el gremio.

Diablos. Estaba realmente nerviosa. ¿Y si no me aceptaban? Rogue dijo que no dejaría sola, pero si no me aceptan no tendré más remedio que buscarme otro lugar. ¿ A caso el vendría conmigo si me marchara?

No. Puede que ahora nos llevemos "mejor",y haya prometido ayudarme, pero definitivamente no abandonaría su gremio por mi.

"No es momento para pensar en esto." me dije. " Lo primero es tomar un buen baño para relajarme, y ya veremos después."

Sin más dilación me dispuse a preparar la bañera. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y lo regulé hasta tener la temperatura perfecta. Poco a poco el vapor comenzó a llenar toda la habitación y decidí buscar algún tipo de sales de baño o algún jabón con buen olor. Si iba a intentar ser admitida en Sabertooth, por lo menos iría oliendo bien.

Después de mucho rebuscar, encontré un pequeño paquete de sales con olor a vainilla. Emocionada lo eche en la bañera y esperé un poco a que terminara de llenarse.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo me quité el pijama y me metí en la bañera con mis llaves. Cogiendo una esponja del mueble comencé a lavar las llaves una a una. La mayoría tenían barro y tierra incrustados, y en algunas encontré pequeños rastros de mi propia sangre.

Cuando todas las llaves estuvieron relucientes, decidí que ya era hora de salir, ya que en pocos minutos aparecía Virgo. Apenas había terminado de secarme el pelo cuando un suave poff me indico que Virgo había llegado.

-Hime.

-Buenos días Virgo.- Respondí al tiempo que me giraba hacía a ella toalla en mano.

-Parece muy contenta el día de hoy hime. Esperaba que estuviera más asustada.

-Más bien nerviosa.- Le respondí sonriendo. No quería que se preocupara. Ya lo habían pasado lo suficientemente mal por mi culpa, como para preocupar los con una tontería como esta.

-Me alegro por usted Hime. ¿Y ha decidido que va a ponerse hoy?- Dijo Virgo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Pues... no estoy muy segura. Quiero dar una buena impresión, pero si las cosas se ponen tensas debo poder moverme bien en caso de que tengamos que luchar.- suspiré.

-En ese caso. ¿Qué le parece si utiliza esto?

Ante mi se encontraba el traje más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Constaba de una falda roja de tablones tapada parcialmente por lo que parecía ser una ajustada camisa blanca sin mangas. El cuello de la camisa estaba rodeado por unas finas rayas rojas que unían la camisa con unos guantes que llegaban por encima del codo.

Emocionada me lo probé de inmediato. Sí, mis suposiciones habías sido correctas. El traje me quedaba de maravilla y era muy fácil moverse con el.

-¿Desea que le haga algo en el pelo hime?- preguntó solícitamente Virgo. Rápidamente negué con la cabeza. Ese conjunto era demasiado bueno como para quitarle prestigio con algún peinado.

-En ese caso me retiro. En quince minutos llegaran Rogue y Frosh, así que le sugiero que termine de vestirse.

-Claro. Muchas gracias Virgo.- Contesté sonriendo.

-Y no olvide ponerse la capa. Hará frio.

Después de decir esto se inclinó y volvió al mundo espiritual. Por mi parte yo continué vistiéndome. Me puse unos calcetines blancos que me llegaban por encima de la rodilla y una botas del mismo color.

Una vez lista entré al baño y comencé a peinarme. En unos pocos minutos ya había terminado y me dirigía a ponerme la capa cuando unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron.

Todos mis nervios volvieron de golpe. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a Rogue?. Estaba tan concentrada en el gremio que me olvidé completamente de él. Los golpes seguían sonando, así que rápidamente cogí la capa y abrí la puerta.

P.O.V Normal.

"Esta mujer acabará matándome. Claro, eso si no la mato yo antes". Pensó Rogue al recuperar la consciencia. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

-¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de abrir la puerta como las personas normales?- Preguntó a una avergonzada Lucy.

-¡ P-por supuesto que sí !- exclamó.-Solo me sorprendiste.

-Ts.- Dijo Rogue malhumorado.

Sin duda Lucy tendría que admitir su culpa esta vez. Con las prisas por no hacer esperar a a Rogue, había abierto la puerta de un tirón, consiguiendo golpear a Rogue en el proceso. Resultado final: Rogue inconsciente en el suelo con una gran marca roja en la frente.

Después del golpe, Frosh y Lucy se las habían arreglado para subirlo a la cama y ahí habían esperado a que despertara.

Solo habían esperado 10 minutos cuando Rogue comenzó a abrir los ojos. De inmediato se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Seguramente tendría un dolor de mil demonios en lo que restaba de día.

-¿Qué hora es?- Demando Rogue.

-Pues... son las nueve y veinte.- contestó Lucy mirando su reloj.

"Mierda". Ignorando el creciente dolor de cabeza, Rogue se puso en pie rápidamente.

-Tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a la estación antes de que salga nuestro tren.

…...

-L-lo conseguimos.- Dijo una jadeante Lucy desplomándose en el asiento del tren.

-Eso parece.- A diferencia de Lucy, Rogue estaba totalmente fresco. Nadie diría que había atravesado una ciudad completa corriendo.

-¿Cómo es que no pareces cansado? Cualquiera diría que has venido paseando mientras que a mi va adarme un infarto.- Se quejó Lucy. Rogue solo se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta correr.- Dijo simplemente.

Lucy no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Solo Rogue podía salir con una contestación así. Intentó distraerse observando el compartimento. Tenía el suelo y las paredes forradas con una suave tapicería rojo oscuro. Los asientos eran blandos de un rojo un poco más claro que las paredes y con diseños en dorado. Parecía ser un compartimento de primera clase, pero decidió no preguntarle nada a Rogue, ya tendrían tiempo más tarde para hablar. Al fin y al cabo sería un viaje de 3 horas.

Un pitido la sacó de su ensoñación. El tren estaba a punto de partir. Lucy se giró para decirle algo a Rogue cuando noto lo tenso que estaba. Cuando este notó la mirada de la chica, intento relajarse, pero con el primer movimiento del tren volvió a la posición anterior.

"Maldito tren". Se quejaba internamente el dragon slayer. "Jamás volveré a subir en una de estas cosas. ¿ A quién se le ocurrió inventarlos? Es mucho más rápido que Frosh me lleve. También es más seguro y ..."

Iba a seguir quejándose cuando noto como Lucy lo empujaba suavemente hasta quedar con la cabeza en sus piernas.

-Puedes apoyarte aquí si quieres.- Rogue no necesitó girarse para saber que estaba completamente roja.- Había olvidado lo mal que lo pasáis en los vehículos.

-Gracias.- Dijo simplemente Rogue.

" Tal vez pueda subir una o dos veces más si es necesario" pensó Rogue mientras Lucy comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello. Definitivamente no estaba tan mal como había pensado.

P.O.V Lucy

Después de un rota noté como la respiración se ralentizaba. Había conseguido relajarse lo Suficiente como para dormirse.

"Se ve lindo así". Rogue se veía totalmente diferente dormido. Todo su cuerpo parecía relajarse. Perecía tan... indefenso. Y sin embargo era una de las personas más fuerte que conocía.

Suspiré mirando el reloj. Aun faltabas dos horas y media para llegar. Notaba una sensación de anticipación por lo que esperaba. "Es como la calma antes de la tormenta" me dije. Tal vez debería intentar dormir un poco. "Así me olvidaría de los nervios un rato". Pensé mientras continuaba acariciándole el pelo a Rogue.

…...

Nuevamente el pido del tren consiguió despertarme. "Esto se está volviendo una costumbre" pensé mientras me estiraba. Parece que yo también había terminado por caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El repentino movimiento pareció haber alertado a Rogue, el cual se removió adoptando una postura más cómoda sobre mis piernas. Quería dejarlo dormir más por lo cómodo que parecía, pero habíamos llegado a nuestra parada y cuanto antes me presentara ante el gremio antes acabaría todo.

-Rogue.- Le llamé suavemente.- Y hemos llegado.

Poco a poco vi como Rogue iba despertando. Miró el vagón con ojos desenfocados antes de centrar su mirada en mi.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?- Preguntó con un bostezo.

-Sí

-Entonces vamos.- Dijo levantándose y cogiendo a un dormido Frosh en el proceso.- Tienes que hacer tu magnifica aparición en el gremio ¿no?


	8. Sabertooth

Increíble.

Incluso yo estoy impresionada. ¡He subido un capitulo a tiempo!

La verdad es que ayer ya lo tenía listo, pero tuve unos problemas con la página y no pude subirlo

En fin, espero que les guste.

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Aclaración:

FLASHBACK- _letra cursiva_

Pensamientos -"holaaa"

Cambio de lugar o escena- …...

"Sabertooth"

P.O.V Lucy

Ante mi se encontraba el gremio de Sabertooth.

Apenas nos había llevado un par de minutos llegar desde la estación, a pesar de lo mucho que había intentado ralentizar el viaje. Con un último suspiro me enderecé. Por mucho que necesitara entrar al gremio, no iba a darles la satisfacción de mostrarme desesperada o intimidada.

-¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Rogue. Seguro que a estas alturas pensaba que iba a salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

-Por supuesto.- Contesté segura.

-Entonces vamos.

Con una última mirada, Rogue se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

…...

-¡Rogue!

"Genial". Sencillamente mi suerte no podía ser peor. Nada más abrir las puertas, Minerva se había lanzado a los brazos de Rogue hablando de Mavis sabe que cosas. Por culpa del choque, Rogue había retrocedido un par de pasos, consiguiendo que yo cayera al suelo.

-Minerva.- Dijo un inexpresivo Rogue. Parecía ser el único que se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Sí?

-Apártate.-Asustada ante el todo frio de Rogue, Minerva se separó lentamente de él. Este la ignoró, se giró y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si.-susurre

-Deja que hable yo. Ellos no saben porqué estas qui, y suelen ponerse agresivos con los extraños.- Habló lo suficientemente bajo para que solo le escuchara yo.

Simplemente asentí. No era capaz de articular ninguna palabra. Rogue se había dado la vuelta e forma que su cuerpo me tapaba. Aún no sabían quien era, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo descubrieran.

Dando un último apretón a nuestras manos unidas, Rogue se giro permitiendo que todos pudieran observarme. La reacción no se hizo de esperar.

-¿¡Qué hace esa estúpida hada aquí!?- Grito Minerva.

Sin poder evitarlo me acerqué un poco más a Rogue. El recuerdo de lo sucedido en los Juegos Mágicos aún estaba fresco y no podía evitar intimidarme ante la mujer que casi me mata. Su mirada pareció taladrándome en cuanto me acerque a Rogue, logrando que comenzara a temblar.

El ceño de Rogue se fue frunciendo conforme aumentaba el sonido y la cantidad de murmullos. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea venir. Estaba calculando la posibilidad de salir de allí sin ser vista cuando la voz de Rogue me detuvo.

-Basta.- Esa simple palabra bastó para que todos en el salón guardaran silencio. Esta dragón no dejaba de asombrarme. Incluso en esta situación conseguía sonar totalmente calmado.

-Pero Rogue-kun... Esa es la estúpida hadita compañera de Salamander, la de los juegos Mágicos. No deberías perder el tiempo con ella.- Dijo Minerva al tiempo que acariciaba el brazo de Rogue.

-Yo decido con quien paso o no Minerva.- Le contestó fríamente. -Ahora si no te importa, aparta de mi camino.- Realmente, Rogue daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Sin esperar a que Minerva le contestara, Rogue se sacudió el brazo de la morena antes de encaminarse al piso superior.

Recorrimos todo el camino envueltos en el más absolutos de los silencios. Parecía que los magos de Sabelotodo no estaban acostumbrados a que Rogue defendiera a alguien. Una calidez se extendió por todo mi cuerpo al pensar que Rogue me trataba de forma especial. Sin pensarlo comencé a sonreír suavemente.

Una vez que atravesamos la sala principal del gremio y subimos las escaleras Rogue soltó mi mano.

-Lo siento.-Dijo sin girarse. Estábamos parados en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo... no lo sé.- Dijo.- Pero no quiero que cambies de opinión sobre entrar al gremio por Minerva. Debería haber esperado a que no estuviera.

Sin poder evitarlo mi sonrisa se amplio.

-No es culpa tuya. Se que al principio me asusté, pero realmente no estaba lista para encontrármela tan pronto.

-Aún así yo...- Parecía realmente arrepentido. "Escomo un cachorito abandonado con hipotermia".Pensé. Simplemente adorable.

-¿Un cachorito con hipotermia?.- Preguntó Rogue confundido.

N-no es n-nada.- respondí rápidamente. Genial. Ahora también pesaba en voz alta.

-Si tu lo dices. Deberíamos darnos prisa e ir a hablar con el maestro.- Dijo Rogue cojiéndome la mano.

-Claro.- Si esto seguía así el rojo sería mi nuevo color natural. "Estúpido Dragón"

…...

Toc, Toc.

-Adelante.

-Maestro- dijo Rogue educadamente.

-¡Oh! Rogue eres tu.- Contestó una voz profunda.- Pasa, pasa.

Lo primero que vi al entrar en el despacho fue la enorme pila de papeles precariamente ubicados en la mesa oficina. La habitación era bastante cálida, con el suelo forrado de madera y las paredes de recubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros. Detrás del escritorio sentado en un enorme sillón rojo se encontraba el Maestro de Sabertooth: Jiemma

-¿Qué hace una hija de Makarov aquí?.- Preguntó bruscamente el maestro.- No necesito que el Consejo de Magos se invente otro motivo para acusarnos.

Rogue abrió la boca para contestarle, pero inesperadamente me adelante.

-Ya no soy un hada.- Afirme con decisión.- Tampoco llevo la marca del gremio.-Continué mientras le mostraba mi mano derecha.

Jiemma abrió los ojos sorprendido. En lugar de la marca rosa de Fairy tail que usualmente llevaba, ahora había una gran herida cicatrizando.

-¿Cómo ocurrió eso?- Preguntó el maestro impactado. Remover la marca de un miembro rara vez producía heridas, ni siquiera era doloroso. Quien la hubiera removido de lugar debía de buscar hacerle daño, sin ninguna duda.

-Me la arrancaron de la piel.- Repuse sin inmutarme. Al fin y al cabo no era lo peor que me habían echo.

-¿Qué?.- susurró Rogue en sock.

-No es posible.- Dijo el maestro igual de turbado que Rogue.- Makarov nunca haría algo así.

-El no se encontraba en el gremio cuando ocurrió.- Dije escuetamente. No quería hablar de eso. Con haberlo vivido una vez había sido suficiente.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Jiemma lentamente. -Después de esto creo saber el motivo por el que estás aquí. Lo que verdaderamente me intriga, es qué hace Rogue aquí.- Señaló el mago.

-Yo le ofrecí entrar al gremio.- Declaró Rogue.

-Vaya.- Dijo el maestro impactado. - No me esperaba esto de ti Rogue.

El susodicho se encogió levemente de hombros como respuesta. ¿Cómo debía de comportarse normalmente Rogue para que todos se sorprendieran de esa forma?. Tal vez si era un emo amargado después de todo...

-Entonces decidido.- dijo Jiemma. Parpadeé confundida por un segundo. "¿Qué?". Parece que me había perdido en mis divagaciones mientras los dos magos hablaban.

-Perdone pero... ¿ Podría repetírmelo?.- Pregunté abochornada. De reojo pude ver como Rogue trataba de contener la risa.

-Ji ji ji.- Rió el maestro.- _Decíamos_ Lucy Heartfilia que tendrías que empezar haciendo misiones cortas para conseguir dinero, ya que necesitaras un piso. A no ser, claro, que prefieras instalarte en los dormitorios del gremio. Personalmente no te lo recomendaría, ya que ahí reside Minerva y podrían producirse altercados.

Espera. ¿Qué?. ¿Acaso el Maestro estaba insinuando lo que ella pensaba?. No era posible, eso significaría que ella...

-¿Puedo unirme al gremio?- Preguntó impactada. Ahora si que Rogue se reía abiertamente de mi.

-Por supuesto Lucy.- Dijo el mago tratando de contener la risa.- Eres una maga fuerte, inteligente y bella. Si a eso le añadimos el echo de que Rogue te ha propuesto para el puesto de maga clase S... Yo diría que la opción esta muy clara.

Impresionada me giré hacia Rogue.- ¿Me has propuesto para ser clase S?.- Con una última mirada divertida se encogió de hombros.

-Con tu poder actual no te será difícil conseguirlo. Aquí no hacemos exámenes para pasar de una clase a otra.- explicó.- Analizamos tu desempeño en las misiones, y si te consideramos preparada te proponemos para el nuevo nivel.

-El inconveniente.- continuó el maestro.- Es que igualmente que puedes obtener un rango más alto, también puedes ser degradada. Eso ayuda a nuestros magos a esforzarse más.- Finalizó el maestro sonriente.

-Increíble.- comentó Lucy. La verdad es que era un sistema muy bien pensado.

-Para terminar, solo queda que te ponga la marca del gremio. ¿Quieres que la ponga otra vez en la mano?.-Preguntó el Maestro.

-No.- Negué seria. Hoy empezaría una nueva vida. No quería que el pasado se interpusiera esta vez.- Me gustaría que la pusiera en el estómago por favor.

-¿ Por qué ahí?.- Preguntó Rogue, curioso.

-En homenaje a una gran amiga.-Sonreí tristemente.

-Bien, ahí voy.- Dijo Jiemma.

…...

-Deberías dejar de sonreír.- Habíamos salido del gremio y caminamos por las calles de Seyrun. Estaba realmente contenta. ¡Sería una maga de clase S!. Aún no me lo creía. Y ahora que había ingresado al gremio, podría pasar más tiempo con Rogue.

-Rogue.- Llame deteniéndome repentinamente.- ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré? Aún no tengo dinero ni casa.

Sonrió enigmáticamente antes de responder.- Conmigo por supuesto.


	9. Casa Nueva

Después de no sé cuantos mil años les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho a ver tardado tanto, pero he tenido varios problemas familiares, y hasta ahora no he sacado tiempo para escribirlo.

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Aclaración:

FLASHBACK- _letra cursiva_

Pensamientos -"holaaa"

Cambio de lugar o escena- …...

"Casa nueva"

P.O.V Lucy

" Jamás debí confiar en Rogue" .

FLASHBACK

_-Rogue.- Llame deteniéndome repentinamente.- ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré? Aún no tengo dinero ni casa._

_Sonrió enigmáticamente antes de responder.- Conmigo por supuesto._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después de su vergonzosa respuesta me vi arrastrada por las calles de Seyrun. Según me había dicho Rogue, su casa quedaba un poco lejos del gremio, por lo que aprovechó para mostrarme las distintas calles y tiendas que nos íbamos encontrando.

-Rogue. Puedo irme a un hotel o una pensión por unos días, no es como si no llevara nada de dinero.- Insistí por quinta vez en el 10 minutos.

-Y yo te he contestado que no pienso dejar que malgastes tu dinero de esa forma.

-Pero tu vives con Sting.- continué.- Seguro que no tenéis espacio para mi, y a demás, no sería bueno presentare así sin más, puede que a Sting le moleste tener que compartir la casa conmigo.- "Ahí" pensé con satisfacción. " Es imposible que me refute algo como eso"

-¡Oh!.- dijo en un tono falsamente sorprendido.- Eres realmente considerada, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Sting está en una misión y tardará en volver, así que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos.- Terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hum. Como quieras.

Rápidamente volteé la cara para que no viera como el rojo se esparcía por toda su extensión. A veces era realmente fastidioso, porque estaba segura de que había echo ese comentario con toda la intención de hacerme sonrojar.

Seguí balbuceando sendos insultos para el dragón Slayer que me acompañaba mientras entramos en la avenida principal de la ciudad.

Sin pensarlo comencé a sonreír. Esa ciudad era magnífica. La mayoría de las calles por las que habíamos pasado eran residencias familiares llenas de niños jugando o de pequeñas ancianas que nos saludaban al pasar. Por el contrario, la avenida principal era una gran explosión de ruido y color. Debía ser día de mercado, ya muchos mercaderes había puesto sus tenderetes en los que ofrecían desde instrumentos mágicos hasta pan recién horneado.

-¿Te gusta?.- me preguntó Rogue.

-¡por supuesto!.- exclamé emocionada.- No teníamos mercado en Magnolia, y la verdad es que siempre quise visitar uno.

-Aún es temprano, podemos visitarlo antes de ir a mi casa.

P.O.V Normal

"interesante" pensó Rogue. A penas le había dado tiempo a terminar la propuesta cuando Lucy ya se encontraba mirando los puestos.

-¡Vamos Rogue!.- Gritó Lucy.-Si no te das prisa te dejaré aquí tirado.- Rió la maga estelar antes de girarse y seguir mirando las tiendas.

El mercado estaba a rebosar de gente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lucy se vio arrastrada por un grupo de mujeres que le pedían su ayuda para convencer a un mercader de que les hiciera una rebaja a las zanahorias que tenía en venta. Al ser sábado, la mayoría de las mujeres aprovechaban para hacer la compra de la semana, consiguiendo desesperar a los comerciantes con sus diversas quejas sobre el precio o la calidad de los artículos.

Cuando Rogue consiguió llegar a su lado la encontró rodeada de mujeres insistiendo en que aceptara un racimo de zanahorias.

" Esto ya se esta volviendo raro..." pensó Rogue al ver como las mujeres se marchaban dejando a Lucy con un enorme puñado de dicha hortaliza.

-¿ A qué a venido eso?- preguntó Rogue aún confuso por todo el asunto de la zanahoria.

-No estoy muy segura. Estaba mirando un puesto cuando una mujer me agarró del brazo e insistió en que las acompañara. - explicó Lucy.- Al parecer el precio de las zanahorias era demasiado alto o algo así, y el mercader les había dicho a las mujeres que si encontraban a diez personas que dijeran que el precio era excesivo se las regalarías. No sé si realmente eran tan caras, pero con lo decididas que estaban, me dio miedo decirles que no.

-Al menos conseguimos zanahorias gratis.- comentó Rogue divertido.

-Cállate. - Dijo Lucy sonrojada.

-Será mejor que continuemos nuestra visita o se nos hará de tarde.- Dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

Cogidos de la mano, ambos magos se dedicaron a pasear entre las diversas tiendas. Curiosearon en locales con escaparates de cristal y compraron algodón de azúcar en una tienda de un llamativo color rosa. La maga estelar no parecía cansarse del torbellino de voces, colores y perfumes que se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Después de haberse recorrido el mercado dos veces, Rogue consiguió convencer a Lucy de ir a su casa. El sol en Seyrun era más fuerte que en Magnolia, y si no andaban con cuidado acabarían visitando el hospital por una insolación.

Conforme fueron saliendo del mercado, la cantidad de gente que se encontraban fue disminuyendo, hasta prácticamente no encontrar a nadie por la calle.

-Ya estamos llegando.- avisó el Dragón Slayer.

Un par de minutos después, Lucy se encontraba con la boca abierta. Esa casa era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad.

Era una vivienda de dos pisos, con el techo rojo y a simple vista muy espaciosa para solo dos personas. Tenía un cuidado jardín delantero, rodeado con un muro de ladrillos rojos a juego con el tejado. Una pequeña cancela de hierro forjado les daba la entrada a la casa.

-Adelante.- Invitó Rogue sacando las lleves para abrir al puerta.

-Deberíamos llevar las zanahorias a la cocina ¿no?- continuó Rogue.- La verdad es que no acostumbro mucho a comerlas porque Sting no las soporta.

-Eh... claro.- contestó Lucy.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, es solo que esta casa es enorme. Me cuesta creer que solo viváis Sting y tu aquí.

-Ambos somos magos de clase S, solo nos tomó un par de meses ahorrar para pagar la casa. Le ofrecimos a Yukino vivir con nosotros, pero prefirió quedarse en los dormitorios del gremio. Aún así, suele venir por aquí muy a menudo , aunque solo cuando Sting está rondando cerca...- murmuro Rogue.

P.O.V Lucy

Mientras hablábamos recorrimos el pasillo que apareció nada más abrir la puerta. Al fondo del mismo se encontraba una escalera que parecía conducir al segundo piso, pero antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, giramos a la derecha para entrar en la cocina.

"Me esperaba algo más... increíble". Decir que la cocina me había decepcionado era quedarse corto. Dada la apariencia de la casa, me esperaba una cocina enorme, llena de fogones y sarténes relucientes por dos lados. Sin embargo, todo era normal, A pesar de ser bastante espaciosa, lo único que tenía era una encimera de madera con dos fogones, un fregadero, un horno que no me daba muy buena espina y un frigorífico gris que parecía haber visto años mejores. " Por lo menos todo está limpio"

-¿Dónde debo poner las zanahorias?

Su repentina pregunta llegó a sobresaltarme. Al perecer, mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar la cocina, Rogue había estado debatiendo sobre que hacer con las dichosas zanahorias.

-Deberíamos ponerlas en el frigorífico. Con la calor que hace se pondrán malas enseguida si las dejamos fuera.

-Mmm. De acuerdo.

Casi muero de un infarto cuando Rogue abrió el frigorífico.

-¡¿ Se puede saber que es eso?!- Grité horrorizada.

Verde. ¡El maldito interior del frigorífico era verde!

-¿Un frigorífico?- preguntó confuso.

-Eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es porqué el interior del frigorífico esta verde.- Respondí más calmada.

-Supongo que es moho.

-Y lo dice tan tranquilo.- murmuré interiormente.

-No solemos usas mucho la cocina, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo solemos estar de misiones o entrenando, por lo que no ocupamos mucho tiempo en cocinar.

-De todas formas no podéis tener el frigorífico así. Mañana vamos a limpiarlo, y con mis próximas misiones voy a amueblar decentemente la cocina.- Afirmé decidida.

-¿Entonces vas a quedarte aquí?- Preguntó Rogue.

-B-bueno. Yo no he dicho eso, pero ya que vas a ayudarme a entrenar y todo eso... s-supongo que podría quedarme...- tartamudee sonrojada.

-Bien. En ese caso, te enseñaré tu habitación.

Volvimos a salir al pasillo, donde tomamos rumbo a la escalera que había visto al entrar. Al subir las escaleras llegamos a otro pasillo. Este conducía a una puerta justo frente a la escalera, y volvía a girar a la derecha, dando paso a un pasillo mucho más largo que el anterior.

-Esa será tu habitación.- Instruyó Rogue señalando la habitación del final del pasillo. -El cuarto que hay nada más subir las escaleras es sala de los juguetes de Lector y Frosh. Si continuamos por el pasillo, se encuentran la habitación de Sting y después la mía. Al lado de tu habitación hay un baño, y de todas foras yo estoy al final del pasillo por si necesitas algo.

-De acuerdo.- Contesté feliz.

-Eh.. como ya has visto, la cocina no es lo nuestro, y tampoco tenemos ingredientes para cocinar nada salvo las zanahorias. Así que he pensado pedir una pizza para cenar. Mientras la pido puedes ir establecerte en la habitación.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Dicho esto, el dragón Slayer dio la vuelta y se marcho escaleras abajo.

"Esperó que sea mejor que la cocina"pensé instantes antes de abrir la puerta.

La habitación era bastante bonita y luminosa, ya que enfrente de la puerta tenía un gran ventanal. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo, a juego con las sabanas de la enorme cama de dosel negro . Este estando recogido en el cabecero de hierro forjado al igual que la cancela de la entrada. El suelo se encontraba recubierto por una suave moqueta negra que invitaba a andar descalza sobre ella. Sin hacerme esperar un segundo más me descalcé para tumbarse sobre la mullida cama.

-Parece que va a gustarme vivir aquí. - Sonreí.


End file.
